1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to a mode selecting apparatus suitable for use in recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of conventional tape recorder, the mode selecting operation is accomplished by depressing a selected push-button under the force of the finger of the operator. Accordingly, the operator must push the push-button with force sufficient to actuate the change-over mechanism. This type of push-button assembly has limited operability. In another type of tape recorder the mode selecting operation is accomplished through a plurality of plungers which actuate the change-over mechanism in accordance with the depression of the push-button. But by providing plural plungers such tape recorders becomes complicated and relatively large in size.
In another type of tape recorder, the change-over mechanism is actuated by the electric motor provided in the recorder for driving the tape. According to this type of change-over device, the tape recorder mode is changed by slightly touching the push-button and without providing further driving means. But in devices of this type it is very difficult to establish a plurality of operations through a single motor.